Conventional vehicle door hinges have mechanical spring detente mechanisms that provide holding force for the vehicle door when the door is open at select positions. According to typical detente mechanisms, the door must be in one of a few select positions in order to have a detente holding force. When the door is not in one of the few select positions, no holding force is provided.